To wszystko wina O'Neilla
by euphoria814
Summary: K. napisała :) 1. O'Neill mówi: - McKay jak tak go bardzo chcesz to go przekonaj. [Coda do Rising] 12. alternatywna wersja wybranej sceny dla Multifandom Bingo 2015 :) Seria Odcinkowa: 2


**K. napisała :)**

 **1\. O'Neill mówi: - McKay jak tak go bardzo chcesz to go przekonaj. [Coda do Rising]**

 **12\. alternatywna wersja wybranej sceny dla Multifandom Bingo 2015 :)**

 **Inspirowane Podświadomością - drabblem, które możecie znaleźć na ff net pośród moich prac.  
**

 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***

* * *

Rodney zszokowany wpatrywał się w mężczyznę, który leżał na krześle sterującym. Całe pomieszczenie rozświetliło się milionami planet zawieszonymi w formie hologramu w powietrzu. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, a zdezorientowany wojskowy uśmiechał się do nich przepraszająco, jakby podejrzewał, że coś zepsuł.

Rodney nigdy nie chciał bardziej nikogo pocałować.

\- Kto to jest? – spytał pospiesznie.

\- Sheppard – jęknął O'Neill. – Mówiłem ci, żebyś niczego nie dotykał.

\- Tylko usiadłem, panie generale – odparł tamten.

Rodney zerknął na oznaczenia na jego kurtce.

\- Majorze, proszę pomyśleć o naszym Układzie Słonecznym – rozkazał mu, podchodząc bliżej.

Carson zszedł mu z drogi, jakby obawiał się, że Rodney zaraz wykorzysta go do dalszej części eksperymentu. I właściwie coś podobnego chodziło mu po głowie. W końcu dwie osoby z ATA genem to nie jedna. Carson jednak był kompletnie bezużyteczny. Już wypadek z pociskiem powiedział mu, że Beckett prędzej zabije ich wszystkich niż pozwoli mu dokonać wielkiego odkrycia.

Całkiem inaczej miało się z Sheppardem, który instynktownie pokazał im nie tylko Układ Słoneczny, ale również dość precyzyjnie Ziemię. Rodney nie mógł się nie zastanawiać czy poproszony – major nie wyszukałby ich na tym globie. Mężczyzna był zaskakująco pojętny i znał się na rzeczy. To musiał być ten pilot, który uratował O'Neilla, gdy tutaj lecieli.

Rodney nienawidził wojskowych i wolał Carsona personalnie, ale ten gen nie mógł przejść im koło nosa. Spojrzał na Elizabeth, która oczarowana spoglądała na ich galaktykę. Ten spektakl był cudowny, ale stanowił dopiero początek. O'Neill był konieczny do obsługi krzesła na Ziemi w razie ataku Ori, ale Sheppard…

Chyba myśleli z Elizabeth o tym samym, bo uśmiechnęła się samymi kącikami ust.

\- Ja to zrobiłem? – spytał Sheppard kompletnie zaskoczony.

I Rodney słyszał w jego głosie wyraźnie nie tylko nutkę zdziwienia. Sheppard był równie mocno oczarowany co oni. Wpatrywał się szeroko otwartymi oczami w jasne kropki zawieszone w powietrzu i Rodney wstrzymał oddech, gdy major przeniósł ich nagle w całkiem inne miejsce.

\- Sheppard? – spytał O'Neill, wyrażając tym samym wątpliwości zebranych.

Rodney nie widział tej galaktyki nigdy wcześniej, a to oznaczało, że Starożytni podróżowali jeszcze dalej niż sądzono. Może dotarli na kraniec Wszechświata, chociaż osobiście sądził, że coś takiego nie istniało. Byli po prostu nadal na etapie, gdzie uważali, że skoro galaktyki mają kształt dysku – wszystko musi tak wyglądać. A wiadomo, że w przypadku własnego globu raz się pomylili. Nie chciał być jednak palony na naukowym stosie, więc milczał.

\- Ona chciała mi pokazać gdzie jest – powiedział Sheppard, jakby to było całkiem normalne, aby rozmawiać z krzesłem.

Rodney nie wiedział w jakim kraju meble to kobiety, ale nie wnikał. Amerykanie zawsze byli dziwni.

\- Kto? – spytała Elizabeth z napięciem w głosie.

\- Atlantyda – odparł Sheppard spokojnie, szokując ich wszystkich.

ooo

Rodney nie mógł doczekać się wspólnej pracy. Jego palce poruszały się w powietrzu, przygotowując się chyba do prowadzenia pospiesznych notatek. Oczywiście zapamiętałby wszystko doskonale, ale Miko i Kavanagh potrzebowali, aby wszystko było na piśmie. Nie do końca rozumiał dlaczego tak marnotrawili czas, ale przecież to była kompletnie ich sprawa. On już miał w głowie dwa gotowe artykuły tylko o systemie zasilania Fotela.

Sheppard uciął sobie pogawędkę z Elizabeth i kobieta wyszła ze swojego gabinetu w nie najlepszym humorze. Serce Rodneya przestało dosłownie bić na minutę i to nie było normalne. Nigdy niczym się nie ekscytował tak bardzo. Jak dotąd do prowadzenia badań nie potrzebował nieznanego mu kompletnie majora sił powietrznych. O'Neill zapewne w duchu śmiał się z nich wszystkich. Nie było tajemnicą, że Elizabeth wywalczyła, aby ekspedycja była bardziej naukowa niż wojskowa. I Kongres jakoś wsparł ją, chociaż nikt nie wiedział jak się jej to udało.

\- I co? – spytał Rodney.

\- Powiedział, że musi się zastanowić – odparła Elizabeth.

I nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Sheppard musiał wiedzieć jaka to dla niego szansa. Do McMurdo zresztą nie wysyłano ludzi, którzy mieli przyszłość. To znaczy on przyleciał tutaj z własnej woli, ale tylko dlatego, że Jackson i Weir opowiedzieli mu o swoim najnowszym odkryciu. Wątpił natomiast, aby Sheppard był w równie cudownej sytuacji co on. Propozycja, którą mu składali, mogła odmienić jego życie i to nie tylko dlatego, że poznałby kompletnie inną galaktykę, ale również dawałaby mu niesamowitą pozycję pośród naukowego kontyngentu.

Rodney widział już oczami wyobraźni jak prosi Shepparda o dotykanie różnych przedmiotów. Może nawet wymieniłby go w podziękowaniu, gdy zdobyłby jednego z wielu Nobli, które na niego na pewno będą czekać po powrocie.

\- Zastanowić?! – prychnął zatem. – Zastanowić? A nad czym się tutaj można zastanawiać?! – podniósł głos i O'Neill przewrócił oczami.

\- Pewnie nie bardzo uśmiecha mu się zostawiać całe życie i ryzykować je w starciu z kosmitami – odparł generał zgryźliwie. – Chłopak dowiedział się o podróżach międzygwiezdnych jakieś pięć minut temu. Musi to przemyśleć.

Rodney czuł jak jego ciało się całe napina.

\- Powinien być szczęśliwy i… i… radosny! – powiedział z pewnością w głosie. – To szansa jedna na milion! I potrzebujemy go!

\- To raczej nie jest argument, McKay – odparł O'Neill cierpliwie.

\- Ale on musi…

\- Niczego nie musi – wszedł mu w słowo generał.

\- Wymyśl coś! Nie możemy go stracić! – krzyknął McKay, gdy doszło do niego jakim imbecylem mógł się okazać Sheppard.

Oczywiście nigdy nie cenił wysoko wojskowych, ale uważał, że mają chociaż trochę zdrowego rozsądku. Elizabeth spoglądała na niego bezradnie, pewnie czując się dokładnie tak jak on sam.

\- McKay jak tak go bardzo chcesz to go sam przekonaj – powiedział O'Neill. – Nie mogę rozkazać chłopakowi, żeby poszedł i narażał swoje życie…

\- Tylko ochotnicy – weszła mu w słowo Elizabeth i Rodney zaczynał ją nienawidzić.

O'Neill uśmiechnął się szeroko, chociaż ten grymas nie sięgał jego oczu.

\- Widzisz? Teraz musisz tylko sprawić, żeby Sheppard zgłosił się na ochotnika – odparł generał , uradowany zapewne tym, że cała odpowiedzialność nie spoczywała już w jego rękach.

ooo

Rodney był zdesperowany. Tak określiłby swój stan, ponieważ nie wypił swojej trzeciej popołudniowej kawy, a Carson nadal nie chciał dotykać urządzeń Starożytnych. Jego badania stanęły w miejscu, a Ford nadal nie namierzył Shepparda, który jakimś cudem ukrył się na Antarktyce. Jak udało mu się to zrobić? Pozostawało to dla Rodneya tajemnicą. Z własnej woli nigdy nie opuściłby bazy i na pewno nie po to, aby pospacerować. O'Neill zrobił przynajmniej tyle, że uziemił ich ptaszka na ziemi i nie pozwolił mu odlecieć z powrotem do McMurdo, co kupowało jemu i Elizabeth przynajmniej dobę.

Zaczynało zmierzchać, gdy Sheppard w końcu pojawił się z powrotem w bazie i Rodney prawie odchodził od zmysłów. Mężczyzna wydawał się kompletnie bezmyślny. Na powierzchni wśród mrozu i śniegu mogły czaić się niebezpieczeństwa. I ten cudowny gen mógł zostać utracony, zanim tak naprawdę zdążyli się nim nacieszyć.

Próbował zatrzymać mężczyznę już przy windach, ale Sheppard zignorował go, ruszając w stronę szatni. Z jego kurtki zaczynały skapywać resztki śniegu, więc u góry musiała rozpocząć się zamieć, co tylko bardziej przeraziło Rodneya.

\- Czy ty masz pojęcie jak ważny jesteś? – spytał doskakując do Shepparda, który akurat ściągał z siebie kombinezon pilota.

Kilka warstw ciepłego materiału może i chroniło go przed zimnem, ale przecież nie mogło pomóc w walce z niedźwiedziem. A McKay pewien był, że na powierzchni znajdowały się podobne – czyhające na jego białe mięso potwory.

Sheppard spojrzał na niego ogłupiały, ale nadal ściągał z siebie ubrania w najlepsze.

\- To przed tobą ostrzegał mnie O'Neill, prawda? – spytał mężczyzna i Rodney miał ochotę zakląć.

\- Chcę ci tylko powiedzieć, że oddalanie się od bazy…

\- Tak, przed tobą – wszedł mu w słowo Sheppard, odpowiadając samemu sobie na pytanie.

Skopał buty z nóg i sięgnął do zamka spodni. Nawet się nie zawahał pewnie przyzwyczajony do korzystania z komunalnych łazienek, które były tak popularne w jednostkach za granicami kraju. Spodnie wylądowały na ławce, podobnie jak cienki podkoszulek i Rodney wbił wzrok w sufit, gdy Sheppard sięgnął do swojej bielizny.

\- Musisz zrozumieć, że… - zaczął i ruszył tuż za mężczyzną, ale ten zatrzymał się w wąskim korytarzyku prowadzącym w kierunku prysznica i spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem.

\- Tak zamierzasz wejść pod natrysk? - spytał Sheppard i Rodney zamarł.

Byli w szatni kompletnie sami. Jego buty już i tak utkwiły w kałuży wody, którą pozostawili na podłodze marines. I nie uśmiechały mu się kolejne godziny pracy w mokrych skarpetkach.

\- Nie uciekniesz mi – powiedział, mierząc w stronę Shepparda palcem, aby wszystko było jasne.

\- Zamierzałem się tylko rozgrzać – mruknął mężczyzna. – O'Neill powiedział, że i tak będziesz gadał czy cię będę słuchał czy nie, więc równie dobrze możesz zrobić to tutaj. Muszę się wyspać przed jutrzejszym lotem – poinformował go kompletnie obojętnym tonem.  
I Rodney zapewne znalazłby jakąś cięta ripostę, gdyby nie szarpał się z własną bluzą. Nie ruszył się nawet o krok, decydując, że dorzuci ubrania na najbliższą ławkę. Znał marines i ich metody ucieczki. Jeśli O'Neill ostrzegł Shepparda, powinien się zapewne cieszyć, że cholerny pilot nie zostawił tutaj swojego helikoptera i nie ruszył w stronę McMurdo na piechotę po pieprzonym lodowcu. Amerykanie byli zdolni do wszystkiego, żeby tylko uniknąć inteligentnej rozmowy.

Sheppard wszedł pod prysznic zanim Rodney wyswobodził się ze spodni, ale stąd nie było drogi ucieczki i tylko to go pocieszało. Miał na oku zresztą ubrania majora.

\- Ta wyprawa to ogromne przedsięwzięcie – powiedział, rozwiązując buty, które starał się zdjęć razem ze skarpetkami.

I może dobrze, że Sheppard tego nie widział.

\- To wspaniałe przedsięwzięcie, które jest okazją, której nie możesz przepuścić – ciągnął dalej, wcale nie zniechęcony tym, że mężczyzna nie odpowiedział. – Sama podróż przez wrota jest cudownym dorobkiem kultury, której jesteś częścią. Gen jest twoim naturalnym dziedzictwem… - ciągnął dalej, wchodząc w końcu nago pod natryski.

Niewielkie pomieszczenie bez kabinek zapewniających prywatność było już zaparowane, a Sheppard stał ze spuszczoną głową pod jednym z syfonów. Rodney tylko zerknął na niego okiem upewniając się, że mężczyzna nie zasnął.

\- Majorze to jest po prostu… - zaczął i zabrakło mu słów.

\- Wyprawa nie wiadomo gdzie, nie wiadomo po co – podsumował krótko Sheppard i może miał rację, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że to byłby ogromny krok dla nauki.

I Rodney po prostu chciał w końcu przejść przez cholerne wrota, które oglądał od lat w strefie 51 i SGC. Carter wydawała się grać mu na nosie wszystkimi tymi dokonaniami. Był geniuszem, o wiele lepszym naukowcem od niej – musieli to widzieć.

W pomieszczeniu było o wiele za ciepło i czuł jak jego ciało się nagrzewa. Cienka warstwa potu zaczęła osadzać się na jego skórze, a Sheppard dopiero zaczął namydlać swoje ciało.

\- Nie rozumiesz – powiedział Rodney, czując się bezsilnym.

Jeszcze nigdy nie próbował żadnemu z tych tłuków wyjaśnić, dlaczego dokonania naukowe były tak ważne. Jeszcze nigdy nie potrzebował żadnego z tych tłuków i naprawdę chciałby w tej chwili, aby Carson w zupełności wystarczył, ale jego gen nie był nawet w połowie tak silny jak tego cholernego majora, który wpatrywał się w niego teraz z wyjątkowo rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy. Jakby fakt, że Rodney wił się i męczył, sprawiało mu jakąś satysfakcję. Oczywiście to musiała być sprawka O'Neilla. Generał nigdy nie stał po stronie nauki, ale strzelaniny i wybuchów.

\- Zabierzemy tyle C4 ile będziesz chciał. Jeśli miałbym z tydzień, może udałoby mi się wynegocjować jakiś myśliwiec. Na czym lubisz latać? – spytał, decydując, że czas przejść do negocjacji i Sheppard spoglądał na niego mocno zszokowany, jakby nie spodziewał się czegoś podobnego. – Ziemia cię potrzebuje, do cholery – powiedział McKay, nie wiedząc dlaczego dupek nadal milczy.

Normalnie w takich sytuacjach druga strona podawała swoją cenę. Na przykład typ myśliwca. Albo miliony na koncie, które chciał mieć jeszcze dzisiaj. Sheppard tylko przetarł twarz dłonią i wpatrywał się w jego usta, jakby były najbardziej fascynującą rzeczą w tej galaktyce, co było niemożliwe, że Wielki Zderzacz Hadronów musiał chwytać za serce każdego, kto miał jeszcze w sobie życie.

Major nadal nic nie mówił i to nie mogło być normalne.

\- Co powiesz na to? – spytał Rodney wprost i Sheppard zamrugał, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że rozmawiali.

A przynajmniej Rodney mówił.

Mężczyzna spuścił pospiesznie wzrok z jego ust, a potem odwrócił się tak nagle, że wyglądało to na jedną z tych śmiesznych ucieczek, do których poniżali się jego współpracownicy, gdy jego geniusz ich przytłaczał. Problem w tym, że nie zadał Sheppardowi żadnych trudnych pytań. I mężczyzna nie wyglądał też na kogoś, kogo zdanie Rodneya obchodzi, co tylko utrudniało sprawę. I to wszystko była wina O'Neilla, bo gdyby miał okazję zaatakować z zaskoczenia, Sheppard może podpisałby papiery nawet się nie orientując co robi.

Zirytowany chwycił mężczyznę za ramię, odwracając go w swoją stronę i major spoglądał na niego kompletnie zaskoczony, jakby nigdy do głowy nie przyszłoby mu, że Rodney użyłby przeciwko niemu siły. Jednak Atlantyda była ważniejsza.

Spodziewał się, że Sheppard go odepchnie, ale ten znowu wgapiał się w jego usta z ogłupiałym wyrazem twarzy i do Rodneya nagle doszło, że stoją pod cholernym prysznicem nago. Puścił ramię majora, ale pod wpływem impulsu – złapał za nie ponownie.

\- Och – wyrwało mu się z ust i może wszyscy świrowali na Antarktyce, ale nie mięła sekunda, a całował szorstkie usta Shepparda.


End file.
